


Friends Are The Family We Choose

by awhitehead17



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Batfamily & Superfamily (DCU), Bruce cares though he doesn't want to admit it, Clark being a good parent, Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Kon not looking after himself properly, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, concerned siblings, friendships, or at least he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: It’s really nice to know that both of their families watch out for one another no matter who it is. Clark would do anything for any member of Bruce’s family and even know he won’t admit it, Bruce would do the exact same for his.Or, Kon nearly runs himself down to the ground with worry after Tim gets hospitalised and the Batfam are there to make sure he actually takes care of himself.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El & Batfam, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325471
Comments: 19
Kudos: 350
Collections: Batfam Bingo 2019





	Friends Are The Family We Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, all I wanted originally was to write fluff between Kon and the Bats but this took it's own turn and turned out way longer than I expected! I like it though and also I'm making this my prompt fill for 'Clark Kent' on my Batfam Bingo Card.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! :D

He wouldn’t leave.

It doesn’t matter who tells him to go, to go get some proper rest, to get some food, a hot shower, some fresh air, he wouldn’t go. He wasn’t leaving until Tim came out that door on his own two feet.

He’s been in the hospital for three solid days now. That’s how long Tim’s been inside of the intensive care unit. That’s how long they’ve had his boyfriend in a drug induced coma. That’s how long ago a move had been made to end Tim’s life.

The worst thing about it was that someone targeted Timothy Wayne, not Red Robin his vigilante persona. They had tried to kill Tim at a charity gala, when he had no choice but to be defenceless against the attack because there was nearly a hundred other people in the room at the time. That’s one of the reasons why Kon hated civilian persona’s, they couldn’t use any of their amazing abilities that could save lives or even their own because that’ll give them away.

Tim had been attacked, badly wounded and almost killed. Thankfully some of his family were at the gala with him and had called an ambulance which arrived at the scene quickly and they had managed to stabilize Tim before they lost him. As soon as they got to the hospital his boyfriend was taken into surgery and then put into the drugged sleep so his body could recover.

They had called Kon once Tim was in surgery and he came running, demanding Tim’s family to tell him what happened and why. He didn’t get the answers he wanted from them, to his surprise they were all still shaken from the experience themselves, but he did get some answers off the news. One thing he found out was that the man who tried to kill Tim had been caught and arrested, that eased Kon’s mind just a bit.

He was currently sat outside of Tim’s room on one of the hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs that were provided by the hospital. The nurses had kicked him out of his boyfriend’s room just over an hour ago, stating that only family was now allowed in his room at this time at night. The first time it happed Kon had protested loudly that he was family, but the nurse wasn’t having any of it. Kon had kept up the protesting until they threatened to have him removed from the hospital altogether. After relenting he took up one of the chairs outside the room until he was allowed back in the following morning.

It had been the same routine for three days. By now he was exhausted, he wanted a hot shower, some hot food but any time someone suggested that he go and get those things he just refuses, stating that he needed to be by Tim just in case something changes. 24/7 he was listening to Tim’s heartbeat, just waiting for it change pace to indicate he was going to wake up at any moment.

“Conner.”

At the call of his name he blinks and finds Dick in front of him looking at him with a concerned expression. When had he gotten there?

“When’s the last time you slept?” The older man asks softly.

Leaning his head against the wall behind him Kon shrugs, “Dunno. I’ve had naps here and there. I’m fine.”

Dick raises an eyebrow at his answer and lets out a sigh, “And you know that’s not exactly healthy right? You need a proper night’s sleep.”

“I’m fine,” he declares almost glaring, “I’m not leaving.”

“Conner,” Dick crouches down in front of him and places a comforting hand his on knee, “Tim’s going to be okay. It’s going to take time but he’ll get there. I get you’re worried but running yourself down to the ground isn’t helping anyone. We’ll call you if something changes.”

“I’m fine here thanks,” he knocks Dick’s hand off his knee and crosses his arms over his chest, “I want to be here straight away if something does change.”

The man before him sighs sadly and stands up. He takes a moment to study Kon and then stares into Tim’s room for a moment before saying, “Alright if you want to. No one will blame you if you go.” He then continues into Tim’s room because he has the permission to do so.

The next day he’s inside of Tim’s room, on the chair by his boyfriend’s bed when Jason comes walking into the room with a plastic bag in hand. He eyes up Kon before looking over his little brother’s still unconscious form.

He settles into the free chair opposite him on Tim’s other side and sticks his feet up on the bed before lounging back. He folds his arms over his head and gives Kon a side look, “Still here huh?”

Kon glares at the man, “I’m not leaving until he’s on his feet.”

Jason nods his head like he had been expecting that answer. “Uh huh. And that, by the looks of it, will be days maybe even weeks from now.”

“Then so be it.” Kon snaps. “What’s your point?”

Jason glares at him. He takes his feet off the bed and plants them down on the floor before leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees.

“My point is that you need to leave the hospital some time Conner. Being cooped up in here all the time isn’t doing any one any good. You’re doing more harm than good. Tim isn’t going anywhere, he’s safe here. We’re all worried about him but you need to remember to look after yourself too.”

“If I leave something’s going to happen. I can’t take that chance. I need to be here with him.”

“Even us Bat’s have taken time away from here Conner. You need to do the same. Go have a shower, some food and sleep on an actual bed instead of hard plastic chairs.”

Kon couldn’t argue with that. The entire time he’s been here Tim’s family were always stopping by, there was always someone here. When they go someone else comes in. They still have lives to live. Still have jobs and even Gotham to protect. They don’t have much of a choice when it comes to leaving Tim but he does. Kon has a choice and he chooses to stay and not leave his side.

Jason lets out a frustrated sound and runs his hand over his face and through his hair. In a comical action, he throws his arms up in the air and declares, “That’s it! I give up. You can stay, but if you’re going to stay at least have some food. God knows when’s the last time you ate.”

The man suddenly produces a packaged sandwich and holds it out to him, with a determined look. Knowing he had no other choice, and despite not feeling hungry he takes the sandwich. He hasn’t felt hungry in days, the last hot meal he had was like over a week ago. Since Tim had gotten hospitalised he hadn’t felt hungry and any food made him feel nauseas, but to keep the man opposite him happy he starts to nibble at the sandwich. It takes him nearly two hours to finish it.

By the seventh day Kon was not well. He knew he wasn’t well but refused to admit it to anyone. He was constantly tired, lethargic and just didn’t have the energy to do anything. He now had a constant headache that wouldn’t go away no matter how many painkillers he took. He felt sick despite not eating anything (or was that the reason why?) It was like all of his energy has been drained away, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind.

In a testament to how tired he was because he didn’t even realise there was someone in front of him until he felt a hand on his forehead. Kon startles at the touch and blinks his eyes open from where they had fallen closed at some point. He squints at the person in front of him and finds Bruce looking at him.

The hand on his forehead moves to the back of his neck before completely leaving.

“He doesn’t feel feverish.”

“I know, but Bruce there’s something wrong by now.”

Kon takes a moment to register what’s being said and where that second voice was coming from. He looks over to the right to find Dick standing next to the man, they were both looking at him with twin expressions of concern.

He blinks at them, “What’s going on.” He winces as his words all slur together and as his voice kind of cracks. He brings a hand up to his face to try and rub away the tendrils of sleep from his eyes.

“Bruce you need to do something, because he isn’t doing himself any good by being here all the time.”

“Has he left at all? I saw him two days ago, he hasn’t been out since then?”

“No. That’s what I mean. We actually tried to forcibly remove him from the hospital by dragging him but it just wasn’t happening, unless we actually cause him harm there was no way he was leaving willingly.”

Kon blinks at them taking in the conversation they’re having about him despite him being right there. They had tried to drag him away, Dick and Jason both picked him up and tried to get him to leave but Kon wasn’t willing to go. Despite how extraordinary these people were, there was no chance of them moving a super-human being with super-strength that didn’t want to be moved. They soon gave up and let Kon sit back down in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

In front of him Bruce was concerned and Kon found that really bizarre. He’s seen the man be concerned over his sons but for him to be concerned about Kon, now that was unusual. On the other hand he guesses he’s kinda like Bruce’s son once he started dating Tim, of course that was once he got over Kon being a meta-human and learning that he wasn’t taking the advantage of Tim.

It goes silent between them, making the hallway they’re currently in seem almost eerie. Bruce soon breaks it though as he says, “I think I know what’s going on.”

Dick perks up next to him, giving his adoptive father a hopeful look. “You do? What’s wrong with him? Besides being insanely worried about Tim.”

“I’m going to call Clark.”

As soon as he heard that Kon knew he was screwed. If there was one person he couldn’t beat it was Clark. The man having the obvious advantage of being a full Kryptonian instead of just half. While he wanted to hugely protest he couldn’t help but to wonder what was wrong. If Bruce was calling Clark maybe it was a Kryptonian thing?

He must have fallen asleep again because the next thing Kon knows is that he’s being shaken awake. Cracking his eyes open he finds Clark crouched down beside him, staring at him worriedly through those fake glasses of his.

Clark turns away, looking at the men behind him, “How long has he been like this?”

“This bad, about two or three days now. He’s been here since Tim was brought in a week ago.”

Clark makes a humming sound and goes back to looking at Kon. Kon blinks at him, “What d’ou wan’.” He slurs unhappily. “Is Tim better?”

Clark doesn’t answer for a moment, when he does his voice is soft and he reaches up to stroke Kon’s hair like he was a child who needed comforting. “He’s slowly getting there, but there’s been no change. I’m here for you, you’re not well Kon. I’m here to help.”

Kon slaps the hand away, unintentionally being rude, “I don’ need help. I’m fine…”

The man isn’t deterred. “No you’re not. I’m here to take you out of the hospital and to get away for a couple of days. Tim isn’t going anywhere, the other’s will call immediately if something happens or changes.”

“I need to be here… he needs me…” Kon protests shaking his head. His vision blurs, he closes his eyes tightly to fight the wave of nausea that follows. “I promised him…”

The hand returns back to his head along with a soft voice speaking to him, “I know Kon but you’re not doing yourself any good by being here all the time.”

Kon makes a noise of disagreement but then his world is spinning once again as he’s forced to stand up. Obviously having had enough, Clark is now taking action by forcing his hands under Conner’s armpits and hauling him up to his feet. The man then throws one of Conner’s arms over his shoulders and wraps his own around his waist to help support him as they start moving, Kon almost being too weak to even hold himself up.

As they walk Kon protests weakly, even trying to use the trick he had on Dick and Jason to stop them from moving him, but Clark was Superman and there was on one stronger than Superman. Kon was useless against him as the man forces them to walk away from his lover’s room.

* * *

Clark sighs heavily as he watches the late teenager sleep in the spare bedroom. Pulling the teenager away from his partner’s room hadn’t been easy, especially since Kon wasn’t willing to go, but once Clark put some force into it getting Kon out of the hospital and into the air had been a piece a cake. He manhandled the exhausted teenager onto his back, flew them back to Metropolis and then he put Kon straight into bed.

That had been seven hours ago and Kon still hasn’t stirred.

When Bruce rang him, he thought it was going to be about Tim, considering that’s who’s currently hospitalised, but imagine his shock when the Bat asked him to come and remove Kon from the hospital instead. It had taken him a moment to process what he was being asked but he quickly agreed to it and got the details of the situation.

That’s when it all made sense. Kon was sun deprived. Being completely sheltered away from any natural sunlight has drained his energy and has made him completely exhausted. Of course refusing to eat, sleep and take of himself wasn’t helping matters either.

As he watches the teenager sleep, a million thoughts go through his head. Most of them based on what their relationship was like. He knows that it’s a lot better than what it once was, they actually talk now and hold a lengthy conversation without any yelling getting involved. He’s also been slowly teaching Kon about Kryptonian’s and their heritage.

As the latest situation shows, obviously Kon still has a lot of lessons to learn but also how Clark still has a lot to teach him. In his defence he would have thought Kon would know by now that Kryptonian’s need sunlight to recharge their batteries, to help give them energy. It was one of the first things Clark learnt growing up at least.

Once Kon is well again he’ll have a talk with him about basic needs.

It’s another couple of hours until Kon rises. Clark knows that he needs to get Kon to eat a proper meal and then get him quality time in the sun. While he did get Kon some sun on the way back from the hospital it wasn’t enough to balance out his levels.

From where he was on the phone to Bruce Clark watches as the teenager staggers into the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen table, groaning as he does so. His clothes were all crumpled, his hair’s a mess and he looks tired despite sleeping for nearly ten solid hours.

“Yeah I’ll tell him, I’ll bring him by some time later. Bye.” He hangs up and turns his attention to the teen. “How are you feeling?”

Kon groans, placing his head down on the table, “Like shit.” He picks it back up after a moment now looking at Clark through squinted eyes. “What happened? I don’t even remember getting here.”

Clark chuckles at that, “I’m not surprised, you were pretty out of it.”

Kon groans again and Clark goes about heating up the meal he had made earlier. Once it was ready he places in front of Kon, “Eat that then I want to talk.”

Picking up the knife and fork Kon starts to dig in but not before questioning him. “About what? You didn’t answer my question.”

Clark settles down at the table opposite him and gives him a hard look, “About what happened at the hospital Conner. We can’t let a repeat of what just happened happen again, that’s not okay.”

“At the hospital…” Conner looks confused for a moment before his eyes suddenly go wide and he abruptly stands up, the fork and knife clattering against his plate. “Tim! Shit! It’s about Tim, I need to go and be there!”

Clark has to super-speed around the table in order to grab Kon’s forearm to stop him from leaving. Kon pulls against his grip but ultimately Clark is stronger, Kon wasn’t going anywhere unless Clark lets him.

“Conner! Kon, Kon-El!” The teenager stops pulling and looks at him frantically. “Tim is fine! Okay, he’s going to be okay. Bruce called me earlier and told me that he’s just woken up for the first time and everything is looking good. He’s getting better and will up on his feet in no time.”

The kid calms down only slightly after hearing that but he still looks like he’s ready to bolt and get back to the hospital. Clark pulls him back to the table and gently pushes down in his seat.

“Finish eating and then you and I are going for a long flight, then only after that you can go back and visit Tim.”

Thankfully Kon listens to him and goes back to eating but this time he seems a lot more distracted, more awake and alert. As he eats he eyes up Clark suspiciously, “So what happened? And actually tell me this time. Why can’t I go back and see Tim?”

“Because you were killing yourself Kon.”

While he rather not be so blunt about it, he knows this is the only way it’d most likely to sink into Kon’s head. The kid can be so damn stubborn sometimes that straight to the point is the only way to do things. It’s sometimes the same method he uses on Bruce and even Lex back in the old days.

Kon’s mouth drops open in shock, “What? Killing myself?”

“You were depriving yourself of basic needs Conner.” He explains.

Shaking his head Kon protests, “I mean I know I wasn’t taking the best care of myself but I wasn’t _killing_ myself Clark. That’s a bit extreme don’t ya think?”

“I’m not talking about eating or sleeping Conner. I’m on about sunlight and fresh air.” Conner opens his mouth but Clark carries on, “The sun gives us energy, re-charges us so speak, since you didn’t go out at all you drained your body of what it needs. That made you tired, lethargic, ill, gave you headaches and affected your appetite. Obviously not eating or sleeping properly didn’t help but you were unknowingly killing yourself.”

Kon looks away from him after that and stares down at the last of his food.

“Bruce called me because he was worried. They were all worried about you Conner. We didn’t do it just to take you away from Tim but staying there 24/7 wasn’t healthy for you.”

Kon scowls, “Well if they were that concerned they would had removed me long ago. Bruce is Batman for god’s sake, he could have easily got rid of me if he really wanted to.”

“Believe it or not Kon, Bruce does respect you, he knows how important you are to Tim and how much you care about his son. But it got to the point where he had to do something where the others couldn’t. I’ve heard about how Dick and Jason tried to get you to leave on multiple occasions.”

The next admission was quiet and it took Clark a moment to realise that he heard it right. “I couldn’t leave him Clark.”

Clark moves around so he’s stood next to Kon and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I know, but running yourself down into the ground, even if it was unintentional, isn’t the way to go about it. Tim wouldn’t want you to be like that now would he?”

Kon turns to him, any anger and annoyance that was once present was now long gone and was replaced by a soft vulnerable look. “I didn’t know. I didn’t _realise_. All I was thinking was about being there when Tim finally woke up.”

Clark gives him another squeeze before letting him go. “Well he’s woken up once now, we’ll go for a fly and then we can go and _visit_ him, alright.” He looks down at the teen who has now finished his food. “I’m sorry I didn’t teach you the very basics, I thought by now that you would have known.”

Kon lets out a long sigh, “It’s okay. I should have known really, guess we still have a lot to go through about our biology huh?”

Clark grins and runs a hand through the kid’s hair, ignoring the cry in protest, “We sure do.”

They go back to the hospital a while later. When they arrive some of the Bat’s were there except a few who were out patrolling their streets. Clark greets Bruce just outside of Tim’s room while Kon immediately barges through and goes straight to Tim’s side.

The injured teen was currently awake but it didn’t seem like he would be for long. His eyes were drooping with his blinks getting longer but when he sees Kon in front of him it was hard to miss the brightness in his eyes. A dopey grin suddenly stretches across his face at the sight of his boyfriend and they share quiet words between them. Dick was sat nearby watching the scene with a soft smile.

“Thank you for calling me.” Clark says.

Next to him Bruce grunts. “Once I realised what was going on I thought you’d be better off dealing with him than me or my family.”

“It’s okay to admit you care Bruce,” Clark chuckles.

There was a moment of silence before the Bat was speaking up again, “I do because of Tim.”

Clark glances at the man’s son and the one he’s becoming to call his own. “Uh huh, sure.”

“They’re happy together and that’s what matters.”

Clark couldn’t argue with that. He watches as Tim finally passes out and as Kon leans back into his seat by Tim’s side, across from him Dick starts up a conversation which Kon immediately engages in. It’s really nice to know that both of their families watch out for one another no matter who it is. Clark would do anything for any member of Bruce’s family and even know he won’t admit it, Bruce would do the exact same for his.

He smiles at the scene before him, “And if anything, they deserve to be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if any characters are way OOC, the idea behind this story is that they all care for one another and the families get along really well together.


End file.
